


Lost within love

by SemiPrecious



Series: JayTim week [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Broken, Damian Wayne has emotions, Dick is an emotional baby, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Empty, Everyone Gets A Hug, Everyone Needs A Hug, Hugs, JayTim Week, JayTim Week 2020, Jaytim - Freeform, M/M, Protective Jason Todd, Tim drake is hurt, TimJay - Freeform, all the hugs, cass is here too, mindless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemiPrecious/pseuds/SemiPrecious
Summary: Tim’s gone. Nothing but an empty shell. Emotionless and blank. He doesn’t move or speak. All he does is stare with grey eyes. Waiting for his family to break the curse. One hug at a time.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: JayTim week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769002
Comments: 5
Kudos: 217
Collections: JayTimWeek





	Lost within love

**Author's Note:**

> Jaytim week 2020 Free Day!!  
> This was gonna be my original story for day three prompt First love but I’ll just post it today as my freebie.

“Roy. Star please!” Dick sprinted along the rooftops. “Just stop. I need to talk to Jason!” Starfire held Roy around the shoulders as she flew. Staying low and flying slow to entertain Dick’s chase. Nether really caring what he had to say. Dick gritted his teeth, pushing himself to move faster. Taking bigger leaps between buildings. Landing harder trying to gain ground. “Stop!” Dick panted. “It’s Tim!” Dick shouted at the top of his lungs. Roy frowned looking down and back at Dick. 

“Star…” Roy looked back up at Starfire’s green glowing eyes. Starfire frowned as she slowed and hovered. Keeping the hight between them and Dick as he stopped below them. 

“Speak now. We’ll leave once you bore us.” Starfire glared down at Dick. 

Dick doubled over out of breath. “I need Jason.” 

“I’m bored.” Starfire turned. 

“Nonono wait!” Dick reached his hands up. “Tim! Tim needs Jason!” Dick shouted. His voice desperate. 

Roy sighed. “Arazo Bar.” He called down to Dick then looked at Starfire. “Let’s go.” Roy said. Starfire nodded. Flying away leaving Dick alone on the roof.  
——————————————

Jason frowned as he watched Dick from a table a few rows back from the bar. Dick looked around. His eyes catching Jason’s but he remained where he was. Jason sighed as he pushed up from the seat and made his way towards Dick. His shoulder brushing Dick’s back as he walked out to the streets. Dick followed not speaking as Jason lead him towards a black car. Jason hoped into the drivers seat as Dick slipped into the passenger. 

“Someone got to Tim.” Dick began as soon as his door shut. Jason frowned but stayed silent. “He’s empty. A robot or no um...” Dick’s voice hurting as he talked. “His emotions are gone. All of them. He’s just nothing now.” 

“Dick.” Jason sighed annoyed until his turned. Taken back but the tears streaming down Dick’s cheeks. This was no play. No trick. Jason swallowed the sudden lump in his throat. “Slow down. What’s happened?” 

“We don’t know! Bruce found him. Alone in a the streets. Nothing physically wrong with him but he just… He’s not Tim.” Dick looked at his hands. Shaking. Clearly struggling to find the right words to explain Tim’s current condition. 

“An empty husk?” Jason asked trying to piece information together. 

“Yes. Yes just like that.” Dick looked at Jason. His blues eyes wide and suddenly filled with hope. That hope only scared Jason more. 

“Why did you need to tell me this?” Jason looked down, breathing out softly.

Their was a pause in the conversation. A few soft sniffles from Dick as he wiped his eyes free from tears. “I know about you two.” Dick said. Jason’s eyes widened as he looked up sharply at Dick. Dick raised his hands quickly. “It’s ok. I’m not against it. Tim actually told me.” 

“He did?” Jason choked.

“Well no. He never said it was you but he told me he was seeing someone.” Dick explained. 

“Ok… well thanks for telling me. I’ll um… I’ll.” Jason grabbed the door handle readying to leave but Dick quickly rested a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“Jason no. I didn’t come just to tell you what’s happening. I came for your help.” Dick looked at Jason softly. 

“I can’t help. If Bruce can’t fix him how can I?” Jason frowned, his voice raising with frustration.

“Because. I’ve heard him talks about you. Seen how excited he gets when he tells me stories of your dates. Jason I can see the love he has for you… Bruce is breaking and Tim’s lost. I know there is something still there and I know you’re the one who can get to it.” Dick pressed forward. His eyes begging Jason’s. 

“Ok…” Jason sighed. “I’ll try.”

——————————————

“Hey Tim.” Jason frowned as he stepped into the room. Clicking the door shut behind him. He stood by the door watching Tim who was sat at the end of the bed. Jason sighed as Tim’s eyes looked forward at the wall. His face blank. Eyes dulled to grey. Jason approached slowly. “Cat’s out of the bag… we’ve been sprung.” Jason sat on the bed beside Tim. 

He chuckled. “You should have seen Bruce’s face when Dick told him why I was here. His precious Tim dating his worst nightmare.” Jason lifted his head and let out a loud sigh. His looked down at Tim. Slowly raising his hand. He stroked Tim’s check with the back of his finger. “Remember how you flinched when I first touched you like this? How you jerked back so fast you fell over your bike.” Jason smiled as he brushed Tim’s hair behind his ear. 

Jason’s hand slipped down. Picking up Tim’s hand. He raised it to his lips. Kissing it lightly before resting his check against it. Watching Tim. His eyes blinking and his chest rising in a soft rhythm. “Tim.” Jason heart swelled with a sudden wave. His lips quivered as his eyes quickly filled with tear. He dropped Tim’s hand and covered his face as he began to cry softly. 

“I’m sorry.” Jason got up and walked to the door. Not looking back as he left Tim alone. 

——————————————

Jason sat beside Tim silently his hand over Tim’s. Jason wasn’t sure how long he’d been sitting there. Listening to Tim’s soft breaths. “I stayed here last night.” Jason spoke. “It was weird. Can’t say I slept though. My mind couldn’t stop thinking.” Jason looked at the ground. His legs swinging. “Manhunter is coming tomorrow… I’m scared Tim.” 

——————————————

Jason looked across at Dick. His hand holding Tim’s. Dick sat on the opposite side. Holding Tim’s other hand. “Baby bird.” Dick sung softly. His hand brushing Tim’s check. “Come back to us.” 

Jason watched Dick’s gentleness. His eyes already swelling with tears as his body trembled. Jason reached his free hand across in front of Tim’s body. Holding it open. Dick sniffed and reached out. Holding Jason’s hand. Jason squeezed both of his hands. Dick’s hand returning the gesture while Tim’s stayed limp. “We’ll be ok. We’ll get him back.” Jason chocked up. 

“Bruce said-

“Fuck what Bruce said!” Jason hand squeezed Dick’s tightly as he closed his eyes. “We’re not resetting him. He’s not a toy to be reset!” Jason shouted his body shaking. Dick remained quiet as Jason took a few deep breath, Trying to regain some control of his emotions. “I don’t care how long this takes. We’re not erasing him.” 

—————————

Steph bounced on her toes. She gave her head a little shake and flicked her hands. “Just think of all the annoying crap he’s done… it’s for his own good.” Steph breathed out her hand raised. Slapping Tim across the face. 

“Come on.” She gritted her teeth as she returned with a back hand. Smacking Tim’s face to the side.

“It works in movies…” Steph’s shoulders slumped as she looked at Tim. Tim’s face blank.  
Stephanie’s lip quivered as she opened her arms. Falling forward into Tim. Hugging him tightly as she cried. 

———————————-

Jason cupped Tim’s cheeks. Pulling him forward locking their lips together. Jason closed his eyes. His tongue sweeping over Tim’s closed lips. Jason’s hand lowered to Tim’s jaw. Squeezing slightly that Tim’s jaw unlocked making enough leeway for Jason to push his tongue into Tim’s cold unwelcoming mouth. Jason’s eyes opened. Starring into Tim’s grey eyes. Jason roughly pulled away. Pushing Tim back in disgust. Jason rose and left the room. 

———————-

“You’ve never been this quiet.” Conner held Tim’s hand as he laid beside him. 

“Yeah well… I don’t really feel like chitchat.” Bart frowned as he hugged Tim. 

———————-

“Tt.” Damian frowned as he laid over Jason’s chest his head tucked under his chin. His arms resting across Tim’s chest.  
Jason’s arm draped over his Damian’s back, while his other reached around Tim and stroked his arm. Dick rested on his side against Cass. His hands braiding a lock of her black hair. Cass wrapped  
herself around Tim. Her hand gently stroking his cheek. Tim starred at the ceiling. His eyes sliver. 

—————-

“It’s been 4 months! Fuck you! He said there was something! We’ll get it. Your not resetting him! How can you say that shit! That is Tim! Touch him and I’ll kill you! Bruce. Do you hear me!”

———————-

Dick’s hands slipped over Tim’s shoulders. Pulling him back against his chest. Dick breathed in deeply. “Jason can’t come see you today. I’m sorry. I tried to talk to Bruce but he won’t have it. Jason lashed out pretty badly… Shot Bruce. Right by the heart. He knew he was wearing armour, but… It hurt.” Dick pressed his check against Tim’s. Squeezing his eyes shut. “I’m confused Tim. Manhunter said your in there but now… they talk about resetting your brain… like you can start a new. But you wouldn’t be Tim… Who would you be.” 

——————

Bruce tilted Tim’s chin back as he finished cleaning his face. He opened his mouth but quickly closed it as he held the cloth to Damian. Frowning as Damian didn’t take it. Rather starred at Tim. Bruce sighed as he stood straight and turned towards the door. Damian frowned as he watched Bruce leave from the corner of his eyes. Waiting as the door clicked shut. Damian stepped forward rising to his toes. He wrapped his arms around Tim. 

“Drake. The family’s falling apart. Todd’s talking of taking you away. He doesn’t trust father. I don’t want you to go… But I believe Todd is right.” Damian pulled back. Wiping a tear from his eye before it fell. “Please come back.” 

——————

“I’m obsessed with you.” Jason stood in front of Tim. “Even as a husk, I just see my baby bird. The one I was so excited to get to know outside of the masks and family. I still want that… I’m sorry it took me so long to come back. I broke Bruce further then I thought he could break. I’m only here because Alfred let me in. I don’t know how long till I’ll be able to see you again but next time I won’t be leaving you.”

——————

“You’re loved by many Master Timothy.” Alfred placed a vases of fresh flowers on Tim’s bedside table. “The manor has been so very quiet. I’ve come to miss the aroma of coffee every hour of the day.” Alfred walked around. His gloved hand pushing Tim’s chin up as he kissed Tim’s forehead. “Please Timothy. Fight.” 

——————

“Don’t make me hurt you.” 

“Wouldn’t be the first time.”

“Get out now!” 

“Not without Tim!” 

“Tim is home. He’s safe here!”

“He’s not. Not when you keep talking about this… this reset shit.” 

“He needs to have a life!” 

“He has one! You’re not giving him a chance.” 

“It’s been 6 months Jason.”

“Yeah so! He spent longer looking for you when everyone else thought he was dead!” 

…

“What? You only just remembering all the shit he did for you? How far he went to find you?”

…

“Holy fuck are you crying?” Jason looked at Bruce. His eyes wide as he watched the man in front of him begin to crack.

“I don’t know what to do!” Bruce raised his hands to his face as he fell to his knees. Tears dropping from his eyes and rolling down his cheeks. “He’s my son…He’s never failed me. Yet I’ve been nothing but a failure for him.” 

Jason watched slightly stunned as Bruce wept. Guilt hitting hard as he looked back at Tim. “Get up.” He didn’t want to believe this was true. Bruce. The Batman was broken. “Get up!” Jason shouted as he threw his guns to the floor. “AhhFuck!” Jason growled in frustration as walked over to Tim and sat beside him. “Have you done anything to prove you love him?” Jason asked as he grabbed Tim’s hand. His voice quickly becoming soft. “Show him you love him.” Jason looked at Bruce. “He’s in here. You don’t want to fail him yet you’ve done nothing to comfort him.” 

Bruce wiped his eyes as he stood and walked towards Jason and Tim. His arms open wide as he fell forward. Jason moved quickly but not quick enough as Bruce’s arms pulled him and Tim down on the bed. Jason’s torso held down by Bruce’s arm. 

“Mother fucker.” Jason cursed as Bruce’s arms hugged him tight. Doing the same to Tim. Jason sighed as he felt Bruce’s tears on his shoulder. He relaxed into the embrace. “Ok I know I just said to come show him love but do I have to be included?” Jason rolled his head to the side. 

“Kill to bird with one stone as they say.” Bruce smiled as he raised his head and looked at Jason. “Jason I’m-

“You’re squishing me.” 

Jason and Bruce eyes widened. Bruce released his hold the boys and snapped up quickly. Jason pushed himself up and looked across at Tim. 

“Tim…” Bruce gasped softly. 

Tim frowned and wiggled his nose at the sudden cold. His eyes blinking a few times. Each time the blue in them became more and more vibrant. A warm smile painted his face as he looked up at the two stunned men. “Hi.” 

Jason smiled bursting into tears. His arms pulling Tim up into a tight hug. Bruce wiped his eyes and sunk down. His arms wrapping around both Jason and Tim. “You fucking little Basted.” Jason laughed as relief swept over him. 

Tim laughed as he hugged them. “You always said the sleepless nights would catch up to me.” Tim blushed as Jason kissed his cheek. Tim turned looked up at Bruce. Eyes soft as he opened his mouth. 

“Don’t.” Bruce shushed him before Tim could speak. His hand grabbed Tim’s head and pulled him closer. Kissing his forehead. “Are you hurt?” 

“No.” Tim answered softly as Jason began to smother him. “Through I think Jason’s about to eat me.” Tim smiled. 

Bruce chuckled and nodded. “This..?” Bruce’s face fell. 

“I’m not going to go again Bruce. I’ll fill you in... just know I’m here.” Tim assured. 

“Ok. We’ll talk later. I’ll notify the family your awake.” Bruce smiled as he walked to the door. Leaving Jason and Tim alone. 

“Jason stop.” Tim whispered softly, only for Jason to squeeze him tighter. 

“I love you.” Jason muttered out quickly. “I know we only just started dating before this all happened but I just… I couldn’t get you out of my mind.” 

Tim kissed Jason’s cheek before resting his head on Jason’s shoulder. Smiling against the skin on Jason’s neck. “That explains the pathetic excuse of a kiss.” Tim looked up smirking. 

Jason looked down, eyes wide. “Fuck you…?”

“I could see, hear and feel everything...” Tim looked down at his hands and lifted his head back up. “I just couldn’t respond.” 

Tim looked at Jason his eyes swelling. “Timmy.” Jason lent forward. His hands cupped Tim’s cheeks.

“Thank you.” Tim blurred out as he let the tears fall. “For staying with me. For not giving up on me.” Tim cried as Jason hugged him and rubbed his back. 

“Shh… Tim. None of us gave up on you.” Jason kissed Tim’s cheek. 

“Bruce…” Tim sniffed. 

“No Tim, Bruce was confused and lost. He talked of fixing this problem by erasing it. He just craved to see you smile again. But he’d know that smile was never you, never truly his Tim if he went through with it.” Jason brushed Tim’s hair from his face and wiped his tears with his thumbs gently. “That’s why I was going to take you away. To protect him from making this mistake.” 

“I need to talk to him. To everyone.” Tim trembled in Jason’s arms. 

“Yeah we probably should… How about I go gather the family while you clean up. I’ll come back up to get you when your ready?” Jason asked. Tim nodded and let go of Jason. Jason kissed Tim’s lips softly before climbing off the bed and walking to the door. 

———————————————

Tim smiled as he cupped a warm mug of coffee in his hands. How Jason persuaded Alfred to let him have some so late alluded Tim. Sitting in the middle of the couch. Dick’s arms tightly hugging his shoulders on his left. Cass snuggled up to him on the right. Jason’s arm resting above Cass’ and Tim’s heads. Damian lent against Dick. Alfred and Bruce sitting in the recliners to the side. Stephanie unable to show but proving for the best as Tim hadn’t forgiven her. 

Tim closed his eyes. Finally able to give back the love he’d been receiving for the past months. But his smiled slowly turned into a frown as he spoke. “I was cursed.” Tim opened his eyes and looked down at his coffee. He could feel all eyes turn to him, not that they hadn’t already been on him all night. 

“That week had been bad for me mentally. I thought I was coping but for some reason I felt unwarned and that’s when she showed up.” Tim sighed, “This weird old lady walked up to me from no where. Raising her hand I couldn’t move. Then she just said ‘You do not see. So now you will only see.’ Then I was frozen. An hour later Bruce found me and well you know the rest.” 

The room was silent as everyone proceeded Tim’s words. Dick’s arms hugging him a little tighter.  
“What broke it?” Dick asked. 

“Love.” Tim said as he rose his head. “The four types of love… Storge. Philia. Eros. Agape.” Tim breathed softly. “Not until I was embraced by each love and truly felt that love was the curse lifted.” 

Bruce rose to his feet and slowly approached the couch. Kneeling down he gently took the coffee from Tim’s shaking hands. “Shh.” Bruce’s hand cupped Tim’s cheek as Tim began to cry softly. 

“I’m sorry. This should have never happened. I let you down.” Tim squeezed his eyes shut 

“Stop this.” Bruce wiped a tear. “If this curse was put on you because you believed you were unloved, then it was I who let you down.” Bruce stepped up and looked over the couch. At his children. Ones he loved. “Timothy…”

“You don’t need to say anything Bruce. The curse is broken. I know I’m loved. I’ve always known. Guess I just forgot.” Tim smiled softly. 

“Well don’t forget again.” Bruce smiled as he rubbed Tim’s hair. “Goodnight, please don’t all stay up too late.” Bruce smiled at the group before him and Alfred left. 

The room stayed silent as time moved on. Slowly the group broke off. Damian hoped off the couch without notice. Cass wiggled away to join Bruce on patrol. Dick got the hint after five minutes of Jason glaring and quickly exited. Leaving Jason and Tim together. 

“You felt unwanted.” Jason frowned. Remaining a little away from Tim. Tim rolled into his side. His head falling onto Jason’s lap. 

“It was never you Jay. I had a fight with Damian. Dick sided with him so I was on edge. Bruce had been working on a long winded case and I’d barely seen him. I went to my team only to have been caught in a stupid fight about nothing. Words were said that just got stuck in my brain. I started over thinking… I love you Jason. Know that.” Tim’s eyes begging. 

“I’m not the one cursed because they don’t know their loved.” Jason frown turned into a soft smile. “And I’m going to make sure you know your loved for the rest of my life.” 

Tim smiled and chuckled softly. “Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” Jason lent down, kissing Tim softly.


End file.
